


not unlike sparring

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Background Dorolix, Background Yuridoro, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Frottage, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, kiss day, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Dorothea tried to kiss Felix, but he just... couldn't do it. Luckily, Yuri is here to help Felix out with advice and practical lessons.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 28
Kudos: 56





	not unlike sparring

**Author's Note:**

> "Table for one?" The hostess greets me, her silver nametag reads "fraldariuwus."  
> "Yes," I confirm, "funny, we share a name. Though, I typically go by light."  
> "Oh, that is quite funny, actually I go by light as well."  
> This is too eerie, I do not wish to continue this conversation so I follow her to the elegantly set table.  
> "Your server, light, will be right with you," the hostess departs.  
>  _Another light?_  
>  A near-identical waitress approaches me, "Hello, welcome to fraldariuwus, we're still celebrating Kiss Day here, so we have a special, would you like to hear what it is?"  
> "Sure," I answer out of respect, uncertain this was the wisest place to dine.  
> "Today's special is the Feliyuri delight, approximately three thousand words of Felix and Yuri kissing each other. We also have--."  
> I cut her off, "I'll take the special."  
> "We knew you would."

“Sorry, I’m late,” Yuri lies as he steps into Felix’s dormitory.

Yuri is always late. Even though he and Felix bathe together after sparring, Felix is never short on time to brew tea  _ and _ pick up some sugar-loaded treat for Yuri. Not that Felix particularly wants to, but if he doesn’t Yuri will be even later. Of course, Yuri was devoting himself to aesthetics, probably lazily admiring his reflection as he applied his makeup, buttoned that high-collared lavender top, shimmied into those tight black leggings.

“Whatever,” Felix says as he and Yuri both take a seat at the desk Felix pushed to the center of the room to serve as a makeshift tea table.

The smoky aroma of the Almyran pine needles is heavy in the air as Felix studies Yuri's face. Felix never expected that coming back to his own quarters for tea after practice would make itself part of his and Yuri’s routine, but he’s become rather grateful for Yuri’s advice. Especially since Felix began courting Dorothea. It’s even worth suffering through the overt flirting and occasional discussion about Rodrigue.

But today, the words aren’t flowing. What Felix wants to ask is more personal than which flowers he should gift Dorothea or how to cook something that isn’t meat. It’s about affection; how is Felix supposed to recover from flushing crimson and shoving Dorothea off of him when she finally tried to kiss him last night? Felix hasn’t even seen her since then. Skirmishing with Yuri had proven the perfect distraction, but now it's easy to get mesmerized by the light scattering off of pink gloss as Yuri drinks from the elegant tea cup and nibbles at a pastry.

_ Lips. Kissing. To kiss someone. To kiss Dorothea. _

“Somehow you’re even more silent than usual,” Yuri’s comment breaks Felix out of his trance, “is something on your mind?”

_ Yes. _ “No,” Felix replies.

“You’re blushing,” Yuri observes, “Daydreaming about ladybird, are we?”

“Her name is Dorothea.”

“Heh. I knew it.” Yuri laughs, “well, out with it then. I'm always happy to be of assistance.”

Felix sips his tea, savoring the earthy flavor, hoping that the rising steam could be interpreted as the reason for how red he must be. For normal things, like some of Yuri's trademark ruthless fighting techniques, Felix wouldn't stutter, but Felix might die before admitting he is nervous about his and Dorothea's relationship progressing in  _ that _ way.

Though maybe it  _ would _ be easier to ask someone like Yuri than Sylvain. Felix has to appreciate that Yuri is discreet, even if he isn't the most noble. Felix is actually going to say it, isn’t he?

“Dorothea and I…” Felix begins, but stops speaking and stares into his cup, rocking it, watching the tea slosh against the curved sides.

“Yes?” Yuri's eyes are almost sparkling, his hands clasped together, when Felix peers up at him, Yuri must be intrigued.

“Well.” Felix can’t believe he’s doing this, “You're aware I am courting her.”

“But of course. Is something amiss?”

Felix tries, “I…” Felix gulps down his tea before he spits out, “I couldn’t kiss her back.” Felix exhales in a poor attempt to cool himself down.

A small smile forms on Yuri’s lips, “Oh. That's what it is? You had me worried there for a moment.”

“It is,” Felix confirms, what else can he say?

“What was the problem?” Yuri asks, “You wanted to, did you not?”

“I did.” Felix admits, “It was just unexpected.”

“Was that your first kiss?” Yuri looks far too content to be shocked, far too content that Felix is burning up inside, far too content Felix might actually start sweating, “That’s adorable.”

“Shut up…” Whom would Felix have done something like that with? Sylvain? They’re at  _ war _ . It had already taken so much out of Felix to begin seeing Dorothea at a time like this.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Yuri reassures Felix, “if you'd like, I can give you some pointers.”

“Pointers?”

“Heh, yeah. I may know a thing or two about what ladybird likes.” There’s an infuriating wink in Yuri’s tone. 

Yuri doesn't mean — Yuri and Dorothea  _ are _ close — have they actually kissed? As usual, Yuri’s trying to put Felix on edge; Felix isn’t willing to take that bait. Instead, he chooses to accept the offer of advice, “Just tell me what to do.”

“It will be easier if I show you,” Yuri says, “think of it like training.”

Before Felix can respond, Yuri rises to sit down on the edge of Felix’s bed, patting the mattress beside him. Felix isn’t sure why he obeys the demeaning gesture and joins Yuri. As soon as he is seated, Felix can’t bear to look at anything other than his dormitory’s stone wall. Felix quivers when Yuri’s fingers trace his own.

“You need to get used to physical contact,” Yuri states, “look at me, Felix.” Felix sighs before he returns his gaze to Yuri.

Yuri's lips are still so shiny, Felix's heart races when he imagines how they'll feel, how they'll taste. Yuri cups Felix’s chin, shifting toward him.

“You’d better keep this between us,” Felix huffs.

“Mhm. I’m going to kiss you now,” Yuri whispers mere centimeters from Felix’s face.

Though it’s but a peck, Felix’s entire body tenses as Yuri’s lips brush against his, as the vanilla-scented gloss causes them to slightly stick together when Yuri withdraws.

“Did you like that?”

Felix refuses to add any more satisfaction to Yuri’s already smug expression, “It was… fine.”

“You're bad at lying.” Yuri strokes his thumb across Felix's cheekbone, “It’s rather endearing.”

“Shut up. Let’s just get on with this.”

“My pleasure. Follow my lead this time.” Felix doesn't have the chance to ask what that entails before their lips meet again and Yuri’s tongue starts prodding at him. Felix timidly accepts, frozen in place as Yuri scoots nearer to him and kisses him even deeper.

It’s soft and warm and sweet, and in the quiet of the dormitory the wet smacks of their lips are deafening, yet so, so alluring. Felix has never been closer to anyone than he is now with Yuri’s tongue filling his mouth. And he can’t deny there’s something completing about it.

Suddenly Yuri retreats, demanding, “Kiss me back.”

_ Follow my lead. _ It dawns on Felix that he should be licking Yuri’s tongue. The concept of partaking in such an intimate act, such an intimate act with  _ Yuri _ , is overwhelming, but Felix is already this far, and there's been an unspoken trust and respect between them since they met. Can he become an active participant?

Felix can and Felix will.

At first Felix laps gently at Yuri, but he quickly understands his hesitation was for naught. The jolts that spark through Felix as their tongues tangle together, the heat emanating as his breath grows shorter, awakens a part of Felix that is desperate only for Yuri.

There’s something Yuri’s tongue does--some kind of swirl? A twist? A flick beneath Felix’s? Whatever it was Felix wishes Yuri would do it again. Felix’s lips are almost throbbing when he breaks free to ask, "What was that?"

"Oh, heh, maybe I'm getting a little carried away," Yuri says, "I like kissing you."

Felix blushes, he doesn't dare say  _ me too _ , "Just... Show me again. Go slower."

"Honestly, I couldn’t if I wanted to,” Yuri muses, “Kissing is not unlike sparring; you shouldn't only parry, sometimes you should riposte. And it’s much more fun if you can catch your opponent off guard." As stupid as it is to compare kissing to blade technique, this is a metaphor Felix comprehends.

_ Off guard? _ This time Felix initiates, grabbing Yuri’s shoulders and darting his tongue into Yuri's mouth.

Yuri pushes back against Felix’s chest, gasping, "Careful there. We have to build up a rhythm."

When Yuri wraps his arm around Felix’s waist and cranes his neck to look at him, it’s like a torch was lit within Felix’s core. A torch that illuminates just how beautiful Yuri is, how much Felix needs to taste those spit and gloss-slicked lips. Felix had already been captivated by them when he and Yuri were drinking tea, but right now it’s as if nothing else exists. Before Yuri can make the first move, Felix’s mouth crashes into his. Yuri’s stunning eyes widen at first and Felix drowns in their lilac depths as their tongues caress each other. 

The flames of lust are stoked higher and higher as Yuri’s startled kiss transitions into more advanced, ardent movements and precise flicks, as Yuri claws at the ribbed black fabric of Felix’s sleeveless turtleneck.  _ Riposte _ . Felix slides his tongue in deeper, watching as Yuri’s fuschia-painted eyelids flutter shut and he hums into the kiss. Felix isn’t sure this is practice anymore, but he can’t say he wants it to ever end.

Closing his eyes, Felix gets lost in the sensation of their tongues almost dancing. This isn’t so difficult actually, Felix can rotate around Yuri, can nibble lightly as he does so, can rest his hands on Yuri’s shoulder blades. But soon Felix realizes he’s barely begun to grasp the basics. A throbbing pressure courses through Felix, the clutch of his fingers on Yuri's shirt tightens as Yuri sucks on Felix’s tongue, arching back to drag it with him.

A string of saliva connects them when Yuri finally releases, each of them let out a sigh.

"You're learning so quickly," Yuri’s pretty voice is huskier than before.

"You sucked."

"I did,” Yuri coos, “trust me, ladybird will  _ love _ that.” Felix doesn’t even bother to refute it, all he wants to do is improve and kiss Yuri more.

Felix has uncovered the secret. The best way to shut up Yuri isn’t saying  _ shut up _ . Felix almost forces Yuri into his lap as he kisses him again. Once Yuri’s tongue is in his mouth Felix exerts all of his energy to purse his lips around it. Even as Yuri fidgets and attempts to mumble something, Felix doesn’t let go until it’s painful to continue.

Yuri’s words cut through him, “I don’t think you realize how sexy you are.”

Flushed cheeks are a constant for Felix with Yuri around, but it feels different this time—like Yuri actually  _ wants _ more than to fluster him. How could Felix be so dense? They’ve been kissing for Goddess knows how long, Felix is warm all over, half-hard in his breeches, yet hearing the desire spoken leaves Felix spellbound.

“You…” Yuri is in his arms, if they were any closer their hearts would be beating against each other. Felix can’t help notice but Yuri’s rosy cheeks and the light pink smudge around his mouth that their kisses obviously caused. Why spend all of that time painting it on so elegantly when it can look like this?

Yuri interrupts Felix’s daze by saying, “Let me demonstrate something else.”

What else is there to learn? Yuri leans forward, his lavender hair tickles Felix’s cheek as his thin fingers dig into the high neck of Felix’s top. Usually Felix removes it by pulling it over his head… 

Oh.

Their kissing thus far has been a blaze, but this is icy electricity zapping through Felix’s veins. Goosebumps prickle down the entire left side of Felix’s body as Yuri laps at him. Felix has to clench his teeth to endure how fucking good it feels.

Then he whines. Felix Hugo Fraldarius  _ whines _ from Yuri’s tongue barely grazing his neck.

When Yuri halts, Felix fights the urge to grasp strands of Yuri’s hair and force him back down. Aching like this is foreign to Felix, his cock is begging to be touched. Yuri's eyes bore holes into Felix, expectantly, as if Felix were going to confirm that he approves with anything more than the pathetic noises he made.

More.

Felix won’t ask for more--he doesn’t have to ask. Yuri cups Felix’s face with both hands, kneeling in his lap as they resume their kiss. Surrendering to what they both want, Felix grips Yuri’s waist as he falls back on the mattress, coaxing Yuri to lie on top of him.

Now Felix can feel that friction. The friction of Yuri’s cock, stiff in his leggings, rubbing against Felix’s own.

“Is this… how kissing usually goes?” As soon as Felix asks the idiotic question he regrets it. He always walks into every single one of Yuri’s well-practiced quips.

"For me it does.” But Felix doesn’t have time to snap, he just needs to feel what else Yuri can do, needs Yuri under him. Felix squeezes Yuri’s biceps, rolling over to pin Yuri down on the bed. “Fuck, Felix.”

“Fuck,” Felix repeats when he realizes how forceful he’s being, “is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Yuri bites his lip, then says, “I want this.”

Felix’s cock stirs when Yuri says it, and Felix doesn’t know what to do other than kiss Yuri again, reveling in grinding his dick against Yuri’s even through clothing. When Yuri’s breath hitches, a desire to find out if Yuri squirms like he does overtakes Felix’s consciousness.

Hovering above Yuri, Felix unfastens the top few buttons of Yuri’s collar.  _ So sweet here, too. _ Felix tests Yuri’s neck with his tongue and Yuri trembles, murmuring the most beautiful gasp Felix has ever heard. It spurs Felix on to test more, licking, even sucking on the soft, perfumed flesh. Felix can’t deny a part of him has always loved the sound of Yuri’s gorgeous voice, but it’s so much better whimpering  _ Felix _ .

“Take off your shirt,” Yuri manages. Though he’s reluctant to break contact with Yuri, Felix complies, readjusting to the side, removing the dark sweater as Yuri finishes unbuttoning his own shirt and tosses it somewhere.

Yuri’s lying back now, chest exposed, his small pink nipples and still-constrained cock visibly hard. Felix can’t resist lowering himself on top of Yuri, their sweat-soaked chests slide over each other as he takes one of Yuri’s nipples in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Yuri keens more, struggling to say, “I didn’t teach you that.”

It’s true; it was simply natural. As natural as rutting against Yuri’s thigh as Felix continues to lick him, long past the goals of accuracy and precision. It doesn’t matter, Yuri seems to be enjoying it anyway, threading his fingers through Felix's locks until Felix’s ponytail is undone. 

“Let me up, Felix,” Yuri breathes, “I want to make you feel good.”

Yuri already  _ is _ making him feel good; but after what Yuri has shown him, Felix has faith in whatever Yuri wants to do. Yuri rises from the mattress, repositioning himself behind Felix. Felix shudders as Yuri trails along Felix’s length through the fabric of his breeches.

The hot breath on Felix’s neck, past Felix’s ear, as Yuri whispers  _ unlace them _ causes Felix to crave Yuri even more.

Felix’s fingers swiftly find the supple leather laces to loosen them and just as soon, Yuri’s hand descends beneath Felix’s smallclothes. It’s the first time another has tended to him like this, and Felix himself only does it when it is absolutely necessary. Though it’s never been more necessary than now. Felix groans from but a featherlight touch.

“Hmm, so sensitive,” Yuri comments before tilting Felix’s face back to kiss him, his cock pressing against the back of Felix’s thigh, his hand still pumping Felix. The sensation of everything combined is too much already; Yuri is incredible. Felix bites back a moan, inhaling sharply just before Yuri pulls back to issue a new command. “Sit on the side of the bed.”

Felix doesn’t care to ask why as Yuri kneels on the floor, wedging himself between Felix’s thighs, hooking his fingers under Felix's waistband. Shifting on the bed, Felix gives Yuri the space to free his precum-dampened cock and lets Yuri’s tongue flick along the underside of his tip.

After all of that, the wet heat of Yuri’s mouth encircling the head of Felix’s cock alone is enough for Felix to thrash about. When Yuri curls his fingers around Felix to stroke while he sucks, Felix knows it won’t be long until he gives in. With a hand now tangled in Yuri’s hair, Felix pushes Yuri toward the base. Though there’s something quite satisfying about it, Felix doesn’t mean to choke Yuri, “are you okay?”

Yuri just mumbles with Felix’s cock still in his mouth and sucks. At this point, Felix has accepted the involuntary moans escaping his throat as he nears the edge, “Yuri… I--”

“Felix, are you there?” Dorothea calls from outside the door, “I’m coming in.”

“Fuck,” Felix rasps as the door creaks open; he forgot he gave her a key.

Though Felix loosens his grip on Yuri, he can’t stop canting his hips, chasing that final release, and Yuri isn’t slowing down either. Eyes screwed shut so intensely, when Felix opens them, inky spots cloud his vision, an ethereal sense of completion pulses through him. Felix has never come like this in his life as his nails dig back into Yuri’s scalp and he utters the most unrecognizable cry of all.

Goddess, Yuri doesn’t retreat even as Felix spills in his mouth; it must have been a lot.

“Felix?” Dorothea stares at both of them with an expression too neutral to be surprise.

“Thea…” Felix exhales.

“Ladybird,” Yuri addresses Dorothea calmly, as he wipes his face with a handkerchief that seems to have appeared from nowhere.

“You were only supposed to train him a little bit, Yurikins,” Dorothea pouts, “I can’t believe I missed this.”

Felix collapses onto the mattress, too fulfilled, too confused to complain to either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Happy belated Kiss Day. Yeah, I wrote this for myself because Felix and Yuri do this to me... They should be sparring partners _and_ kissing partners.
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/fraldariuwus) if you'd like to enthuse about feliyuri with me


End file.
